Transcript for Paw Patrols in Yokai Watch the Movie
This is the Transcript of Paw Patrol in Youkai Watch the Movie: It's Secret of Birth, Meow!. Nickelodeon's Movies Nintendo Level-5 TV Tokyo That Night at Adventures Bay Ryder is asleep with the Paw Patrol. Outside 7 Mysterious Silhouettes are sneaking into the Lookout and they use the Elevator and put a Letter and Passport to Sakura Town, they all look at Ryder and the Paw Patrol and now they left the Lookout and they all disappeared At Sakura Town at night Keita is asleep and the Youkai Watch is Glowing and then he's Youkai Watch has disappeared Next Day at Adventures Bay Ryder: Good morning. And then he saw a Letter and 7 Passports Ryder: What are those? He open the Letter and he read it Ryder: Dear PAW Patrol. We want you and your Team to go to Sakura Town for a Week. Marshall: What is it, Ryder? Ryder: '''Someone gave me this Letter and a Passport. And it said that we have to go to Sakura Town in Japan for 1 Week. '''Skye: Have you been there? Ryder: '''Well, of course. I been in Sakura Town 3 Years ago. '''Chase: Wow! That's a long time. Ryder: '''Look like it off to the Airport. Even though you should bring you Flight Pack. '''Zuma: '''Okay, we will. But what about yours? '''Ryder: '''I have to leave it there. We are not using the Air Patroller. '''Rocky: Ok, Ryder. Let's go. They went to the Airport At Sakura Town Keita and his Friends are talking at the School Kanchi: 'Hey, have you heard? Stuff just getting big all of a sudden! '''Fumi: '''Getting big? '''Kuma: '''Stuff? '''Keita: '''Like what? '''Kanchi: '''Like the Grocery Vegetables, or the florist's flowers. Out of nowhere they turn huge! '''Kuma: '''Weird. '''Kanchi: '''Weird is right. No way, it is maybe the fault of those thing on TV Yesterday? Yo-ka-i. '''Keita: '''What? Yo-Kai? '''Kuma: '''Is there a Yo-kai that make stuff big? '''Keita: '''No way. I mean, Yokai aren't even real. '''Kuma: '''Yeah, you're right. '''Keita: '''So Kanchi, you believe in Yo-kai. '''Kanchi: '''N-not at all! '''Keita: '''Right? I mean, Come on, Yokai. '''Kanchi: '''Y-yeah! '''All: '(Laugh) '''Kuma: '''See ya! '''Kanchi: '''Yeah! '''Fumi: '''See you tomorrow! '''Keita: '''Bye! Did I... Say something weird just now? I feel something missing. Whatever. At the Town Paw Patrol has already arrived in Sakura Town '''Skye: '''Wow. We never been to this town. '''Ryder: '''Boy. It's been 3 Years since I left. And then Ryder just bump into Keita '''Keita: '''Careful. '''Ryder: '''Sorry. And then they stop and they look at each other '''Ryder: '''Wait. I know you. '''Keita: '''You're that boy I saw you back at the Playground. 3 Year Ago Keita is a Little and he walking around the Playground and the bump into Ryder who was 7 year old '''Ryder: '''Careful. '''Keita: '''Sorry. And then they stop and they look at each other '''Both: '''Who are you? And then their Parents pick them up they don't know their Names Back to the Present '''Keita: '''I haven't seen you in 3 Years. '''Ryder: '''I left Sakura Town. '''Keita: '''I see. My name is Keita. '''Ryder: '''I'm Ryder. This Marshall, Chase, Zuma, Skye, Rocky and Rubble. '''Keita: '''Nice to meet you. '''Ryder: '''Can we come to your house. '''Keita: Sure. They all went to Keita home and then they saw the Woman hat got so big Rocky: '''What's going on? '''Zuma: '''Everything got so Huge? '''Woman: '''Help me! '''Man: '''Th-thanks! '''Old Lady: '''What a Catch. '''Fish Owner: '''Thanks for your purchase! '''Woman: '''I didn't ask for a big Mog! '''Keita: '''Wh-what! They saw something up there '''Ryder: '''What is that?! '''Keita: '''What's going on? Is it really a Yokai? '''Dekunyan: '''Ah, you look just like them, fuu~r. '''Keita: '''Us!? '''Ryder: '''What do you mean, we're look like them? '''Dakunyan: '''You must be the Dependable Shonen Beat that I've been looking fuu~r. '''Keita: '''Beat? What!? They are running from that Giant Cat and he Wreck the town '''Dakunyan: '''Wait up, fuu~r! Beat! Wait up, fuu~! '''Keita: I'm not Beat! Dekunyan: '''You're the person who become friends with Yo-Kai, fuu~. '''Keita: Yo-Kai? What are you talking about?! Ryder: I have no idea what you just said. Dekunyan: Have you all fuu~rgotten? If that's the case... And then he zap at Keita, Ryder and the Paw Patrol Dekunyan: I'll help you remember, fuu~. Yokai. Yokai... All: '''Y-Y-Yokai. Y-Y-Yo-Kai. '''Dekunyan: '''Yokai. Yo-Kai. '''All: Yokai... Yokai? And then they saw Whisper and Jibanyan Keita: '''Whisper. Jibanyan. That's right. The Youkai Watch! After that Keita got his memories back and the Paw Patrol can see Youkai '''Keita: '''That's right! Why did I suddenly forget! '''Fuyunyan: '''Now your Memory's back, fuu~. '''Keita: '''Whisper. Whisper are you there? Whisper! Of course he's not there when I need him. But I guess it's it's not like he's any help anyway. '''Whisper: '''What was that? I can feel it piercing me. '''Keita: '''Wha! Whisper? '''Chase: Is that you? Whisper: Yes. Keita: '''Where were you? Serious stuff is going on? I forgot everything about you! '''Whisper: '''Yes you did. A power I didn't know anything about made you not know anything. '''Keita: '''So you don't understand anything. '''Chase: '''And He's right. And even though we first met a Youkai and you are an Immature Youkai. '''Whisper: '''I am not Immature! And That's not what I mean! That Youkai is... Um... Ah! It's Dekunyan! '''Keita: '''No Duh! '''Ryder: '''We already now that Youkai, Whisper! '''Whisper: '''Well, it's not my fault that you know it's name... Ah! Keita! Keita! '''Marshall: '''Whisper. Why are so... (Scream) Ryder! Keita! '''Keita: '''What? '''Ryder: '''What is it? '''Whisper: '''Um... Your head is huge! '''Keita: '''Excuse me!? '''Ryder: '''Don't make jokes about us! '''Whisper: '''No, I mean your head is literally huge! They touch their Head and he's right their Head is huge '''Keita: '''It's huge! '''Ryder: '''My Head! Then Dekunyan just use his Magic and then it make Ryder and Keita head grow bigger '''Rocky: '''Ryder! '''Whisper: '''Keita! We've gotta got this Yokai energy off you and Ryder! He remove all the Yokai energy on Keita and Ryder head and they are back to normal except all the People '''Chase: (laughs) That's funny. Keita: '''Why'd you do that! If you're gonna play like that... Wha? Where is it? Where's my Yo-Kai Watch? Whisper got freaked out '''Dekunyan: '''What? Yo-Kai Watch? '''Ryder: What Yokai Watch? Whisper: '''The Yokai Watch is a Device, which allows it to see Youkai. '''Kaite: '''Where is it... Where. '''Dekunyan: '''You know about Youkai Watch, fuu~? You can summon Youkai, fuu~? '''Keita: '''Of course! '''Dekunyan: '''Then show me, fuu~? If you show me, I'll do what you want, fuu~. Then he Sneeze to the Bicycle, the Bucket and the Trash Can '''Keita: '''Aurgh! If I just had my watch I could do that! '''Whisper: I've got a plan, guys. According to my dependable Butler knowledge. He whispered to him and the Paw Patrol Whisper: '''Don't worry, this has got to work. '''Keita: '''Guess we'll try. Take a look! I'm gonna summon Jibanyan right now! '''Dekanyan: Go on and do it, fuu~! Keita: '''Alright! Come on out my friend, Jibanyan! Youkai Medal, set on! Whisper is Disguise a Jibanyan '''Whisper: '''Jibanyan!! '''Jibanyan: You nyeed something? Keita: '''Jibanyan?! Why are you here? '''Jibanyan: '''Just happened to come down this way, nyan. '''Zuma: '''Never seen a Youkai Cat before. '''Whisper: '''What do you mean "just happened" Jiba-brat!? '''Dekunyan: '''You just summon Youkai. There's no way your not Shounen Beat, fuu~. '''Keita: '''I said I'm not Beat. My name's Keito Amano. '''Ryder: '''And even though, I'm Ryder. This is Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma and Skye. And we are the Paw Patrol. '''Dekunyan: '''Amano... Paw Patrol.... Oh! That's who you are! You're someone more important then Shounen Beat, fuu~! '''Keita: '''What are you talking about? '''Ryder: Yeah. Tell us. Dekunyan: 'Right now the world needs to be saved. Specially fu- And then something is Attacking Dekunyan '''Skye: '''Oh No! '''Keita: '''What!? '''Whisper: '''Wh-Wh-Who is That!? '''Jibanyan: '''What, nyan! '''Keita: '''Who? Where? '''Ryder: '''I can't see anyone here. '''Whisper: '''You can't see it! There's nothing more vicious in this world. Then they some Youkai '''Keita: '''There's something there but... I can't see it without my watch. '''Rubble: '''He's right. I can't see anything. '''Marshall: '''But just a Little. '''Dekunyan: '''If it stays like this.. The entire world will be stolen by ''her, ''Fuu~... You can make the difference. You can save fuu~iend. And then the Yo-Kai Watch will.. And then Someone just blast him away and he disappeared '''Jibanyan: '''He's gone! '''Keita: '''What? '''Rocky: '''What are they? '''Whisper: '''Uh, Um, they're mostly likely definitely really bad things! '''Keita: '''I get that already! Jibanyan, beat them up! You're all I've got, Jibanyan! Please! '''Rubble: '''You gotta do it! '''Jibanyan: '''I guess, I have too, nyan. Here I go, nyan.. A tho... They blast him '''Keita: '''Jibanyan! '''Skye: '''Are you Alright?! '''Jibanyan: '''One meowre time. This fur sure! A thousa- They blast him '''Keita: '''What are those things!? They attack before he's even finished Shouting his move name! '''Whisper: '''They're breaking the rules of battle! '''Jibanyan: '''They're diffurent then the usual... '''Chase: '''I agree with you, Jibanyan. '''Keita: '''If I just had my Yo-Kai Watch I could summon others... Then they heard some Laugh '''Keita: '''Who's there!? They saw three Evil Youkai '?????: 'We're the ones that stole your Yokai Watch. '?????? 2: '''If only the matter of time until we steal everything from you humans. '''Keita: '''What!? '''Ryder: '''Who send you here?! They disappeared '''Keita: '''What's with them? '''Ryder: I don't know. Hours Later They were on the Train with Keita's Parents Keita's Mother: '''It's been so long time since we went to Kemamoto! '''Keita's Father: '''I'm surprise that you want to go to grandma's place, Keita. Even you got a New Friend. '''Keita: '''Just kinda wanted to go. And we just met. '''Ryder: I kinda thought about it and go see his Grandmother. Whisper: So what's the real reason? Keita: Well, I've heard of a Legend about Kemamoto. Something about a Giant Cat Kidnapped Children. Whisper: '''You think that has to do with Dekunyan? '''Keita: '''Yeah. I'm willing to try anything to get my watch back. '''Ryder: And I want to know what a Youkai Watch is. Whisper is eat Keita and Ryder's meal while their not looking Whisper: 'There may be more clues there.... ''Munch... Beside... Munch... Dekunyan. Jibanyan's tail is banging on the Old Man bald head '''Keita: '''Hey! '''Ryder: '''What are you doing!? They saw Jibanyan '''Keita's Father: '''What's wrong? '''Keita: '''N-N-Nothing! '''Ryder: '''We just... Saw the Hill. And then Whisper is eating all of Keita and Ryder's Meal and after that they have arrived '''Keita: '''Come on, Hurry up! They going to see his Grandmother, but they didn't know that all the People has turned into a Keima '''Keita's Grandmother: '''Keita! They saw Keita's Grandmother '''Keita: '''Grandma! '''Keita's Father: '''Mom, we're here. '''Keita's Mother: '''Thank you for having us. '''Keita's Grandmother: '''It's always a pleasure to have you. They follow her to her House and then Jibanyan heard something '''Jibanyan: '''Is there something there, nyan? '''Whisper: '''Maybe, you're imagine it. They went inside '''Keita's Grandmother: '''Come on in, you're exhausted. I'll make some tea. After that Keita put his Backpack '''Whisper: '''Is that your grandpa in this picture? '''Keita: '''Yeah, that's grandpa Keizou. He was passed away when I was born. I heard he was a great person though. '''Ryder: I remembered my grandfather. Marshall: Who is that guy with him? Keita's Grandmother: 'He was. '''Keita: '''Ah! I was just talking to Ryder and his Puppies. '''Ryder: '''Yeah... We are. '''Keita's Grandmother: '''That's fine. After that they are eating outside '''Keita's Grandmother: '''He really was a wonderful man... '''Keita: '''Really? '''Keita's Grandmother: '''He was strong and Smart. And he's a bit of a handful too. '''Keita: '''Huh? How? '''Ryder: '''What do you mean? '''Keita's Grandmother: '''Well... Then something is here and she stop '''Keita's Grandmother: '''Ah! N-Never mind. Never mind! She Left to wash it '''Jibanyan: '''There's gotta be something there, nyan. Then it appear again '''Jibanyan: '''There! '''Whisper: '''What? '''Jibanyan: '''There something there! It's got to be that thing, nyan. '''Rocky: '''Are you sure? '''Whisper: '''But I don't sence a Yo-Kai. Then they heard something over there '''Keita: '''I-I'm gonna take a walk! '''Ryder: '''Me too! They following it and they went to the forest '''Keita: '''Where'd it go... '''Jibanyan: '''It just disappear... '''Keita: '''Maybe. They all look at that warehouse '''Keita: '''It's in here. '''Whisper: '''Hrm, it was just probably the wind. '''Keita: '''Well, let's open it anyway. A Yokai who looks like Keita and 7 Colourful Yokai who was the Mysterious Silhouettes who was sneaking into the Lookout and they looks like the Paw Patrol. And they disappeared. Ryder and Keita are trying to open the Door '''Whisper: '''I don't think anything's in there. And then he and Ryder got the Door open and they look so surprised to see Dekunyan '''Keita: '''What's that? '''Chase: '''I don't know. '''Skye: '''Can you poked it? He is poking and then '''Keita: '''Dekunyan? '''Ryder: '''Is that you? '''Whisper: '''What are you doing here? '''Dekunyan: '''It's a kinda long story. So could you get me out, fuu~rt? '''Keita: '''What? No way! '''Ryder: '''Sorry. We can't get you out this big. '''Whisper: '''No, you must! He won't tell us anything if you don't. He and Ryder is so Angry at Him so they had no choice '''Keita: '''Fine! '''Ryder: '''Okay! '''Whisper: '''Whoa, obedient! '''All: '''One and... They are trying to pull him out '''Whisper: '''Just a bit more! Jibanyan just grab Dekunyan's nose and he Sneeze and he destroyed the warehouse '''Keita: '''You broke it! What are we gonna do!? '''Rubble: '''Yeah! You destroy the Warehouse! '''Dekunyan: '''Uh... I have one other request can you look at my butt, fuu~? '''Keita: '''No way! '''Ryder: '''No! '''Chase: '''Sorry, but no! '''Marshall: '''I'm not doing this for you! '''Skye: '''Eww! That's gross! '''Rocky: '''Not gonna do it! '''Rubble: '''I'm not gonna see your butt! '''Zuma: '''Sorry! Not gonna happen! '''Whisper: '(Scream) Guys, over here! They went to check out his butt '''Keita: '''What? '''Ryder: '''Why, Whisper? They saw a Cork on his Butt '''Dekunyan: '''Can you pull that out, fuu~? '''Keita: '''Wha? Well I guess we have to... He pick up Jibanyan to do it '''Jibanyan: '''Wha!? Gross, nyan! He faint '''Keita: '''Then.. He picked Whisper to do it '''Whisper: '''Why should I have to do it!? '''Ryder: '''Can you pups do it? '''All: '''No! They want Ryder and Keita to do it with an angry look '''Keita: '''Okay, we'll get it. '''Ryder: '''Okay, we'll do it. He and Ryder are going to pull that Cork out '''Keita: '''This is so weird... '''Ryder: '''I know. They pull it out and then a pink gas has comes out and it stink '''Whisper: '''The Yo-Kai energy is out! Ryder, Keita and the Paw Patrol even Jibanyan are covering their Nose '''Keita: '''Aurgh, this is why I didn't wanna do this... '''Ryder: '''Me too. Then they saw something '''Keita: '''Who? '''Fuyunyan: '''Hold on, I'm all flat! They saw him look flat '''Jibanyan: '''He's all floppy, nyan! '''Marshall: '''He looks like a Paper! '''Whisper: '''Leave it to me! He put it on his mouth and pump it up and he's back to Normal '''Fuyunyan: '''Thank you! '''Ryder: Who are you? Keita: He's kinda cool! Fuyunyan: 'My name is Fuyunyan. '''Jibanyan: '''What are you doing here? '''Fuyuynan: '''I'll explain my situation. I've been searching for a certain person. The person who will save my friend. Flashback has started '''Fuyunyan: '(Narrating) However, I couldn't find this person at all. A week passed, and then a month. A year... Somehow, 60 years passed. And I somehow become Dekunyan! '''Keita: '''How does that even make sense? '''Jibanyan: '''That didn't explain anything, nyan? '''Fuyunyan: '''While I was stuck here. I could create an apparition to leave for me. Flashback has ended '''Ryder: '''So that why you got stuck. '''Fuyunyan: '''So I've found you! He is pointing Keita, Ryder and the Paw Patrol and float backward '''Jibanyan: '''Uh, so where are you going? '''Whisper: '''The 'Fuyu' in his name relates to him being a wandering spirit. Thus he's was always wandering in 24/7. Fuyunyan has stopped '''Fuyunyan: But I can stop. All: '''Really? '''Fuyunyan: '''Shounen Beat! '''Keita: '''I said that not my name... '''Ryder: '''He's not Shounen Beat, Fuyunyan. '''Fuyunyan: '''This is your Destiny, to fight the Keima and save my friend and the others! '''Keita: "Keima" are those the thing from before? But I don't have a Youkai Watch? I can only see them... Ryder: '''Yeah. If only I know what a Youkai Watch looks like? '''Fuyunyan: '''Well, the friend I want to save you... He and his friend working on an amazing device. '''Whisper: '''An Amazing device? '''Jibanyan: '''Who? '''Fuyunyan: '''You wanna know? The friend's name is... Whisper screams '''Fuyunyan: I didn't say anything yet. Jibanyan: Too early, nyan! Ryder: He's right. Keita: '''Yeah. '''Whisper: '''I'm so sorry. '''Keita: '''So? '''Fuyunyan: '''That friend's name is... Keita, Ryder and the Paw Patrol got so Shock for that '''All: '''What'd you say!? '''Whisper: Again...? Jibanyan: Really, nyan.... All: Sorry. Fuyunyan: Well... that friends are... the father of your father! Keita: So... my grandpa? Fuyunyan: '''Yes. Keizou Amano. '''Keita: '''Whoa, Yeah. That's grandpa! '''Fuyunyan: '''Even though he has 7 Friends, who was with him. '''Ryder: Seven?! Fuyunyan: '''Yes. It was your Grandfather's. Rory, Marvin, McCain, Zane, Sam, RJ and Runt. Rory is a Best Friend to Keizou. Marvin and his Friends are the Paw Patrols Grandfather's. '''Marshall: '''Wait! We have Grandfather's!? I didn't know that we have one. '''Ryder: '''My grandpa is a Best Friend to Keita's Grandfather? I never knew he was best friend to him. And he passed away before I was born. '''Jibanyan: '''You shouldnyan say that first name. '''Keita: '''But... What do you mean? '''Fuyunyan: '''Look. He show them the Notebook from Keizou and Rory '''Fuyunyan: '''Keizou wrote down his many idea in this Notebook. '''Keita: '''The Youkai Watch! '''Ryder: '''That's what a Youkai Watch looks like? '''Keita: '''Yeah. But this one is a Type Zero. '''Fuyunyan: '''Yes. Keizou and Rory invented it. '''Keita: '''What? '''Ryder: '''My grandpa build it with him? '''Whisper: But I thought Yopple made the Youkai Watch... Fuyunyan: '''They build the very first of it... However, Keima have altered the flow in time, and made it so they didn't invent the watch. If we defeat the Keima, the watch will return! So help Keizou for the Watch's sake, Shounen Beat! '''Keita: '''I'm not Beat. I'm Keita. But hold it. My Grandpa's long dead. '''Ryder: '''My Grandpa died too. '''Marshall: '''Even our Grandfather's. '''Jibanyan: '''Nyeah. We can't really save him... '''Fuyunyan: '''No, but there is a way. You can come with me 60 Years in the Past! '''Keita: '''60 Years in the past!? '''Chase: '''Look like we're going Back to the Future! Or if this is the future. In this case back to the past. '''Jibanyan: '''You can go to the past, Nyan? '''Fuyunyan: '''Yes, if I use this. He bring out some and it was '''Fuyunyan: '''The Reverstone! '''Whisper: '''What with the Doraemon's act? '''Keita: '''Cause it's time Travel. '''Jibanyan: '''It's fur the mood. '''Whisper: '''Really now... '''Ryder: And Chase. What's with the Back to the Future act? Chase: '''Cause it's Time Travel. '''Marshall: '''It's for fun. '''Ryder: I hope I'll see my grandfather. After that they are underneath the Bridge and Fuyunyan down the Rug Fuyunyan: They sit down the Rug Keita: '''L-Like this? '''Fuyunyan: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts